pegasus randomz
by flustered dreams
Summary: for all those who have died since pegasus, the amazing series by kate o'hearn, has ended. pegasus still lives on in my heart, as it will here! infrequent updates. I am slow... [ was previously 'pegasus: the end of olympus: my version' ]
1. Chapter 1

**For starters on this, I'd really like to thank , ericap1982 , Paufdez13 and Blondie103 for following and favoriting my two GMW fanfics. That means a lot to me! Also, thanks to Stars And Alicorns and PokeMANS for reviewing on my fanfic, Project Moonlark.**

 **Every single person who even reads the titles of my fanfics mean so much to me, you have no clue! I'm glad some of you have chosen to stick around with me and read what I have posted for you all. Without you, dear reader, I would be nothing and this would be meaningless!**

 **So, on with the story!**

_Chapter One_

Emily only had one problem in life.

Well... Ok, that wasn't completely true. She had a few problems.

Like for one, Paelen kept spending all just time with Lorin, the Titan who had tried to kill her.

Paelen. Her friend. Spending time with someone who tried to KILL her.

Uh...

And then there was Joel.

Ever since Emily's looks had changed, Joel had acted strangely toward her. What's up with that?!

SHE hadn't changed! Only her appearance!

She was still the same Emily who went and found him at his brownstone. Who helped him pull the spear out of Pegasus. Who found out she was The Flame Of Olympus and had to sacrifice her world body for to reignite the flame in the the temple.

 _Wow... How weird IS my life?,_ Emily thought. _Definitely nothing near normal, that's for sure._

Emily heard a familiar snort and smiled as she opened the door to her room and in rushed Pegasus.

"Pegs! I've missed you!" Emily squealed, wrapping her arms around the stallions neck.

Pegasus whinnied and Emily pulled away.

He stamped his hoof on the marble floor and motioned with his head to the leather book in her hand.

She smiled and blushed slightly as she shoved it behind her back. "It's just... uh..."

Truth be told, she had been reading in Agent B's journal, the CRU agent whom had helped Emily, Joel and Chiron when they had traveled into the past.

One thing she had been reading was the account of Benedict talking about her and Joel growing closer and inseparable. She loved it because...

...It wasn't reality, but she wished for it to be. Badly.

But, there was also something else she had been re-reading and thinking about. Something she didn't know if she was yet ready to give away.

Even to Pegasus.

"I was looking at the pictures in Agent B's journal," Emily said. "You know? Like the one where I'm brushing you?" Emily asked, opening up the book and turning to the page.

Emily stared at it as she ran her finger across the graphite drawing on the paper. Then she began to look from the drawing of ancient Pegasus, to ruling and healthy Pegasus, then back down all over again.

"I was so worried, Pegs... Paelen had left us and... a-and I didn't know what I was gonna do once you left me..." Emily sniffled. "I didn't think I would be strong enough or skilled enough to be able to destroy the titan weapon and reset the timeline... I thought I was going to be the reason you were gone forever."

Pegasus nudged Emily's hand lightly and she gave a soft chuckle, wiping her eyes that had started to well up with tears. She closed the book and set it on her bed. "Right. You're here and you're alive. That's all that matters and everything is ok."

Pegasus stamped the floor with his hoof .

"What?"

Pegasus stamped again.

"Pegasus, I don't under-"

Emily looked into his deep brown eyes and suddenly she felt their connection once again. An image flashed through her mind.

The Temple Of The Flame. Inside, the Flame was burning brightly and magnificently.

And...

Vesta and Lorin stood waiting at the top of the stairs that led into the temple.

Emily staggered back as she was released from the connection and the image faded. Her eyes popped open. "I'm supposed to teach Lorin how to use her powers today!" Emily groaned.

It wasn't that she didn't like Lorin, it was just...

She was a little jealous that she had taken Paelen away...

...And that she looked very beautiful and that many Olympians noticed...

...And that people had been so much attention to Lorin, now...

...And now she had to teach Lorin how to use powers that really should've been her own...

Pegasus snorted, breaking Emily's thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm goin'..."

 **My apologies that it was so short!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Xanudu

**Probably ain't gonna finish this... HOWEVER, I WILL BE TURNING THIIS INTO A NEW PEGASUS STORY! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY... Anyway...**

 **Just finished Pegasus: The End Of Olympus.**

 **I have literally died inside. I am bawling while typing this, no joke.**

 **I was crying so much this morning before school when I finished it, that when my mom saw and heard me crying so much, she thought I was really sick or something, so now I'm weeping softly to myself while throwing myself a pitty party on this here chapter.**

 **I'm dead inside.**

 **Pegasus has been with me for so long and it always made me feel better through the rough times.**

 **But, now, because not too many people read the series,Kate O'Hearn has had to end it.**

 **She even made a lovely poem in the acknowledgements- which sent me over the edge in tears, might I add- that I will share with you...**

 **(You may understand some of the lines better if you have read the series, which I highly reccomend. Actually, that's how I found KOTLC! It was in the list of suggested books like the Pegasus series...)**

 **PEGASUS AND ME**

 **Many years ago, I heard a sound in the night**

 **A soft voice calling, though it gave me a fright**

 **But, curiosity untold, made me be bold**

 **I climbed the stairs to a dream and wonder behold**

 **With mane soft as silk and wings white as snow**

 **Eyes warmest brown that held a magical glow**

 **He dipped his head low and beckoned to me**

 **To climb on his back and set myself free**

 **From astride sweet Pegasus, all could be seen**

 **Olympus to Xanadu and worlds in between**

 **Laughing by day, cheering by night**

 **No limits for us, on this magical flight**

 **But the time has come now for our journey to end**

 **A tearful good-bye, all my love I will send**

 **My Pegasus soars free, while here, I remain**

 **To the stars he'll ascend, so wildly unrestrained**

 **But maybe one day when many years have flown past**

 **As thunder claps boom and my dreams run their last**

 **To my roof he'll return, to collect me and fly**

 **Until then, sweet Pegs, I'll wait, by and by**

* * *

 **(THIS IS SET AFTER THE END OF OLYMPUS (BOOK 6)) SO, YES, THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!**

Emily helped a pair of odd-looking birds settled into a nest in a tree.

They had the standard bird body, face structue and beak, but their wings were like that of a bees.

"There you go," Emily cooed. "Into the nest."

Thry squawked thanks to her and Emily smiled. "You're welcome."

She hopped down from the tree and thankfukky stuck the landing. "Hey, I'm not as clumsy as I thought!"

Part of her still missed the old Emily, but shs was content with her new self.

It had taken her time to get used to her new body, her new form, her new appearance.

Her long, fine fingers with polished and perfectly shaped fingernails. Her body was near the average size and was taller than old Emily. Her face was angled, heart-shaped and cut like stone,completely alabaster smooth. No more freckles.

Her eyes were a much deeper, sapphire blue with little white flecks swimming in them. Her hair was long and soft and silky, a deep raven black/brown color.

Emily easily braided her hair into a fishtail and dusted off the front of her white knee-length dress, worn by all female Xan's.

She had recently, about a month ago, taken the decision to turn into a full Xan. Now, her place was in Xanudu, helping Rize rehabilitate and save many species.

"Emily!" A only recently familiar voice called. "Emily, my pet! How are you?!"

Emily twisted around to see Pegasus, full gallop, running at her. He skidded to a stop in front of her and Emily immedietly embraced him, hugging her arms around his neck. "Pegs!"

When Emily had first turned into a new Xan, she had begun to be able to hear Pegasus and understand his language. Apparently, Xans could understand every single language, fully.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came for a visit!"

Emily rose a brow, stepping back from him to look around. "We?"

It was only then that Emily noticed Chrysoar, the winged boar and Pegasus's brother, beside him.

Emily giggled as knelt before him and patted his snout, then rubbed the top of his brown head. "Hey, Chrysoar."

"Hello!" the boar squealed.

"What?" A teasing voice started. "All the animals get the love, but we get no welcoming? Way to treat your friends," the voice joked.

Emily's face broke into a smile as she stood and turned around, enveloping Paelen in a hug. "Hey, you came, too!"

She stepped back from him and next embraced Joel. "And you! Why are you guys here?"

"Oh, what? You want us to leave already?"

"You know what I mean!" Emily shot back, flicking Paelen in the arm.

"We came to visit you," Joel answered after he was finished laughing.

"What for?"

Both boys exchanged looks, then shrugged, turning back to her. "We just missed you. Thought you might need some company."

Emily smiled. "Thank you." She turned back and pet Chrysoar again, then patted Pegasus on his strong neck. "All of you."

The stallion's eyes twinkled. "You're welcome."

"Well... what do you all want to do?"

"Anything is alright with me," Paelen decided.

"Yeah. You need any help with some animals?"

Emily shrugged. "Who knows? I've got a whole world to check over, still."

* * *

 **Yep.**

 **It was horrible.**

 **Oh well!**

 **We'll just hope the next one goes better...**

 **ALSO, PEGASUS, I MISS YOU!**


	3. Dreams Or Nightmares

Emily ran as fast as she could.

Her heart was thumping in her chest as she sprinted, trying to get away from her pursuers.

She had to get away!

But, invisible hands drug her back, and she could not move.

 _Help!_

But, there was no one to help her. They had taken everyone and everything she loved.

"NO!" she howled, as they caught up. She tried to struggle free as the venomously smiled at one another and aimed the weapon at her head...

Emily shot up in bed before the trigger was pulled, panting and in a cold sweat. She held up her hands and summoned the Flame. "GET OUT!"

Joel and Paelen staggered back. "Whoa! Em, calm down! It's just us!"

Emily slowly lowered her hands, cautiously. Was this a trick?

 _She had just been in their clutches..._

Was she dead?

Beside her bed, Pegasus nickered at her and Chrysaor sqeauled.

Emily frowned, checking herself over.

 _No wounds. No mud or dirt on her knees from tripping or anything. No bullet holes..._

She looked up.

 _All her friends around her. People she loved. Safe._

But...

Emily slid out of bed and went to a window in her bedroom at Jupiter's palace.

She expected to see hundreds of men in black suits wearing creepy grins would be waiting for her, but their were only a couple Night Dwellers. And they were peaceful.

Fawn and Dax, old friends of hers, looked up and waved. "Hello, Fla- I mean- Emily!" Fawn called.

Emily gave a forced smile, still shocked. She waved, then turned back around at Paelen and Joel.

 _It had only been a dream. They were all safe..._

Emily wiped her glassy eyes, a couple stubborn tears streaming out. "B-but... they g-got you. Both of you..."

She buried her face in her hands, shivering.

 _Oh, this is stupid, Em! Cut it out! You're overreacting. It was only a dream! Plus, Joel and Paelen_ _had far worse done to them, there!_

She felt an arm around her neck, one around her waist, from two opposite sides. She knew one of them belonged to Joel, because it was metal, and the other was Paelen's.

Pegasus snorted as he sniffed her hands that were covering her face. Emily peeked out through her fingers and laughed, a light, wispy sound. Almost a breath.

She wiped off her cheeks and eyes and looked around her at the people trying to support her. Emily kissed Pegasus's muzzle and bent down and patted Chrysoar's head.

"Thanks, you guys."

"No problem," Paelen grinned, ruffling her hair. "Whenever you get yourself into trouble, know we're going to be there, dumbly running into danger alongside you."

Emily smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

 **I know, this was horrible. And random.**


End file.
